gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 20
Plot As Itami and his group continue to run from Zorzal's assassins, Zorzal's secret police, the Oprichnina, continue to arrest the pro-peace faction for treason throughout the capital. The Japanese Prime Minister does not allow the JSDF to help the pro-peace faction, as it would encourage them (and another reason, which is shown later on). General Hazama orders his men to make preparations when the green light is given to extract the VIPs. Marquis Casel seeks refuge with the Thierry Family only for the Oprichnina to attack their home. Sherry's parents show Casel a secret exit, telling them that they will follow them shortly. However, upon closing the trapdoor, they show no intention of following and plan to sacrifice themselves, as their family name will still exist through their daughter. Gimlet and the Oprichnina arrive and prepare to arrest the two for treason. Sherry's parents tosses wine on the clothes of the Oprichnina surrounding them before igniting them with candles, surprising Gimlet. As Casel and Sherry make their way out of the sewers, they find that the house is burning. Sherry wants to get her parents, but Casel slaps her to make her see reason. At the burned down mansion, Gimlet informs Luflus of the event. He was prepared to arrest Casel, but had not expected Sherry's parents to sacrifice themselves in the process. Tyuule appears. Luflus orders the area two leagues of the sewer exit to be searched for. Gimlet insists that they will only need to search a few houses, as Casel is concerned with the well-being of his people and will most likely leave wherever he is hiding to protect them. Gimlet later realizes that the Jade Palace is within the search radius, believing that the two fugitives would head there. The two fugitives take refuge in an attic. Sherry goes out to find someone willing to sell her food, and manages to get two bags of Japanese food from a Jade Palace guard who is off-duty. She believes that it would be best to head to the Jade Palace, as they would be protected by Japan. Casel is unsure if they will take them in, but Sherry insists on going, so he accompanies her. The Oprichnina later arrive and start causing havoc, so not wanting to hurt the people sheltering them, take their leave. Outside the Jade Palace, Casel and Sherry manage to persuade two Rose-Knights entry into the outskirts of the Palace. Bozes offers her condolences to Sherry after learning that her parents sacrificed themselves, while she sends Beefeater E Caty to meet with Sugawara. Sugawara tells Beefeater that if it was up to him, he would take them in, but as the orders above haven't changed, he cannot. Gimlet and the Oprichnina arrive at the outskirts, arresting Casel and Sherry. Some of the male knights try to stop Gimlet from arresting Sherry, but stand down after he threatens to label them as traitors if they intervene. Sherry calls out for Sugawara, who appears and tells Gimlet to let go of her, as she will be his future fiance. One of the knights pushes Sherry into the Palace, as Sugawara has given her approval. Sherry apologizes for having to sell the necklace he gave her. Sugawara reassures her that he'll get her another one with his money. Gimlet is shocked and turns aggressive. Bozes and the rest of the knights prepare to defend the palace from aggressors. Gimlet points out that the treaty is irrelevant when dealing with criminals, but he does not manage to persuade them. Gimlet and the Oprichnina prepare to storm the Jade Palace. Anime-Manga Differences Trivia and FYI Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 2